Thank you
by OneLoveOneHeartx3
Summary: One shot.   Something happens to Bella and Edward saves her. Btter than sumary. Plz read


"Why her!"

"Cuz she could have been dieing on the street. She could have been raped. Hell, she probably _was_ rapped. I couldn't let her die Rosalie!"

"But you didn't even change her. You just brought her here. Like that would do anything!"

"Rosalie! Calm down. Now this girl has done nothing wrong to you."

"She walked into my life!"

"No! I brought her here!"

"Same shit!"

"Rosalie, watch your language in my house."

"Yea, whatever mom."

"Is anyone going to ho check on the precious human that Edward just had to save?"

"Ugh, Rosalie I will snap your head off, I swear."

"Try me Edward, Emmett would kill you."

"That's the only reason."

"Edward, you can kill Rosalie later on. Go check on the girl."

"Yep."

I heard faint footsteps coming closer to me, and I clutched the blanket that was on top of me. I shut my eyes and prayed that I looked like I was sleeping. The footsteps stopped as I heard breathing. Cool, no freezing cold hands were on my forehead and I heard footsteps again.

"She's awake."

"Really? Why didn't you speak to her?"

"She acted as if she was sleeping. I wasn't going to annoy her."

"Of course. Just like a pet."

"Rosalie!"

"Okay, yeesh, sorry mom."

"Well, I guess I'll go check on her this time." I heard more footsteps and than ;

"Um, excuse me?" A male voice asked.

I opened my eyes but clutched the quilt tighter. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. My son found you on the streets and brought you here." I remembered the boy with bronze tinted hair who was extremely good looking picking my up effortlessly even though I'm 120 pounds. How he pressed my against his cold, hard chest as if to protect me. I felt safe there, where Sam and Jacob couldn't hurt me anymore.

"Yes." My voice was thick. "Yes, I remember that. He has bronze tinted hair and golden eyes, just like you."

"Yes, Edward." He chuckled. "Now, can you tell something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Why did Edward save you? What had happened previous to this?" I flinched at the memory and closed my eyes shut.

I took a long deep breath. "Sam Uley and Jacob Black followed me to the movies and while I was walking to McDonalds. Jacob came up to me and covered my mouth while he dragged me to Sam's car. In Sam's car he was already waiting in the backseat. He took my shirt off, then my pants, while Jacob took his hand off my mouth and before I could scream Sam's hand replaced Jacobs. Then Jacob took off my bra and boy shorts. They took turns feeling me. Sam started to feel me then took off his shorts and his boxers. All I know it hurt a lot and one moment I had my innocents and the next I didn't." I said as the moisture filled my eyes and fell silently down my cheek.

"Alright, thank you miss." He said giving me a look of sympathy.

"Call me Bella." I whispered.

"Alright, Bella. You can rest now." He said as he walked away.

"Edward, you were rite. She was rapped. By Sam Uley and Jacob Black."

"What! Those two mongrels! Of all people! No wonder she smells like dog."

"Calm yourself Edward, and talk lower. Poor Bella is trying to sleep."

"Bella? Beautiful…"

"Ew, gross. You choose her over me? What the hells wrong with you?"

"Um, Rosalie shes pretty." Whoa! I'm pretty. I must be sleeping.

" Fuck you Edward Cullen!"

"Dude, you act like your single."

There was a sound that sounded like someone was going downstairs.

"Mhm, who's the human?"

"Edward found her. She was rapped by two of the wolves."

"Cool, can I meet her?"

"Not yet."

I waited and nobody said anything else. I slowly removed the blanket off of me and slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked in a hoarse, but little whisper.

"Yes?" A woman in about her twenties answered.

"How did I get here, and where exactly am I? And why does my body hurt, a lot. I feel sore. It hurts a lot." I whispered.

"Hon, don't worry. I'm Esme. My son Edward found you on the street, just after Sam and Jacob had a little experiment. Um, we are the Cullen's. Would you like something to eat?" She said nicely.

"Um, can I talk to Edward please?" I asked, "And something to eat sounds nice."

"Sure. Edward?" She asked as he walked through the threshold. "Bella would like to speak with you if you'd like." She said.

"Sure. What would you like to talk about Bella?" He asked turning to face me.

"You saved me." I stated. "From Jacob and Sam. They told me they were going to come back with condoms. They sorta forgot about them. You saved me." I stated again.

"Yes." He said nodding.

I ran u to him and hugged him "Thank you so so so so much!" I said.

He chuckled. "No problem Bella. No problem at all." He said.

"No, really. I don't know how to repay you! You saved my life." I said all to happily as I clung to him.

"Yes Bella I did." He said. I bit my bottom lip.

"Thank you." I said for the millionth time. "Thank you." I said as His lips crashed into mine.


End file.
